danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
הסוחר מונציה - הצגת הבימה בלונדון
(המאמר מובא ברשותו של המחבר) thumb|ימין|300px|מההצגה - 1873 - Shylock After the Sir John GilbertTrial, describing Act II, Scene vii of William Shakespeare's play The Merchant of Venice which is not after the trail (steel engraving) thumb|ימין|300px|Antonio reproaching Shylock (characters from William Shakespeare's play The Merchant of Venice) המאה ה-19 המקור:Center for Instructional Technology , FL - taken from: Charles and Mary Lamb (1901), Tales from Shakespeare, Philadelphia: Henry Altemus Company אליקים העצני כתב ב"בשבע" ביום 4 בינואר 2012 הסוחר מוונציה והכבוד שלנו - לפי "ידיעות אחרונות" ( "הכהן מוונציה", 2.1.2012), השחקן יעקוב כהן יגלם את שיילוק ב'הסוחר מוונציה' של שייקספיר בהפקת "הבימה", שתייצג את ישראל בפסטיבל בינלאומי בלונדון. כהן אומר "זה תפקיד חיים", ועל השאלה למה דווקא המחזה האנטישמי הזה צריך לייצג אותנו, הוא עונה: "עזוב שטויות. מי אמר שאם יש יהודי במחזה, זה מחזה אנטישמי? עשו את התפקיד הזה הרבה שחקנים יהודים..." כהן צודק. יהודים תמיד השתוקקו לשחק את שיילוק, אולם האם זה לגאוותנו או לבושתנו? שיילוק היה מלווה בריבית קצוצה. מולו עומדת דמות של סוחר נוצרי, אנטוניו, שבניגוד לו הוא ישר והגון. שיילוק שונא אותו, מפני שהוא מלווה כסף ללא רבית, ובכך מפחית את הנשך ששיילוק יכול לסחוט. חבר של אנטוניו זקוק להלוואה ואנטוניו מוכן להיות הערב. הם פונים לשיילוק, האומר לו: "מה אגיד לך?.. ירקת עלי.. דרכת עלי.. קראת לי כלב ותמורת החביבות הזאת אלווה לך כסף? יש לי הצעה שבאה מאהבה – חתימה על שטר.. בו נכתוב ליטרה מבשרך כקנס..." ואנטוניו חותם. אכן, בתסמונת האנטישמית היהודי אינו רק תאב לכסף, הוא גם אכזר וחסר רחמים. ואלו חסד ורחמים הן תכונות נוצריות . לשיילוק יש בת, ג'סיקה, המתביישת באביה, בורחת עם צעיר גוי ואינה שוכחת לקחת איתה כסף ותכשיטים. אחד הוונציאנים מספר: "השטן מגיע בדמות יהודי... שמעתי את הכלב היהודי צועק ברחוב בפראות 'הוי בתי...ברחה עם נוצרי.. דין וצדק!.. שני שקים .. מלאים דוקאטים כפולים! והיהלומים היקרים..." שואלים את שיילוק: אתה באמת מתכוון לחתוך מבשרו? למה לך? והוא בשלו. למה לי? אשתמש בזה כפיתיון לדגים, ואת נקמתי זה משביע! וכאן נואם שיילוק את נאומו המפורסם, שבגללו יהודים התאהבו במחזה: ".. אני יהודי. האין ליהודי עיניים, ידיים, איברים, חושים.. יצרים? ניזונים מאותו המזון, נפצעים מאותו הנשק, סובלים מאותן מחלות, נרפאים באותן התרופות, מתחממים ומתקררים מאותו חורף או קיץ כמו הנוצרים? כשאתם דוקרים אותנו, איננו מדממים? כשתדגדגו אותנו, לא נצחק? תרעילו אותנו, לא נמות? וכאשתם מעליבים אותנו לא נתנקם?.." המניע לשנאתו של שיילוק מתואר כאן ביד אמן, כפי שרק שייקספיר ידע לעשות. אך את אופיו של היהודי הוא משחיר ללא רחמים. הנה המלים שהוא שם בפיו: "... הלך יהלום, עלה לי 2,000 דוקאטים בפרנקפורט. הלוואי, שבתי היתה שוכבת מתה לרגליי – והיהלומים באוזניה. הלוואי, והיתה שוכבת בארון קבורה לרגליי – והדוקאטים בארון..." די בשתי השורות האלה כדי לצייר את שיילוק היהודי כמפלצת, למרות אותו נאום מפורסם. כאשר ההלוואה לא נפרעה, שיילוק מגיב "השבח לאל!" ואומר לחבריו: עדיף לי בשרו של אנטוניו על אפילו פי 20 מן הסכום המגיע לי. שליט וונציה, הדוג'ה, מפציר בשיילוק לגלות רחמים, אבל שיילוק בשלו: כל המגיע לו לפי השטר, כי כך "נשבע בשבת הקדושה שלנו". כאן מופיע עוד דפוס אנטישמי ידוע. מול הנוצרי הדוגל באהבה, היהודי מעמיד הכל על הדין. במעמד, שבו שיילוק אמור לחתוך מבשרו ("קרוב ללב"), מתבטא אנטוניו: "כמו שאתם מתווכחים עם היהודי.. כך אתם יכולים להטיף מוסר לזאב. מה יכול להיות יותר קשה, מאשר לרכך את ליבו היהודי?..." יש למחזה "סוף טוב", שהוא כמובן שחור משחור לשיילוק. מופיעה פורציה החכמה, מחופשת כעורך דין, ואחרי שהיא מהללת את מידת החסד מול חומרת הדין ושיילוק ממשיך להתעקש, היא שולפת שורת טענות מפתיעות: בשטר כתוב "בשר", ולכן אם ישפוך שיילוק ולו טיפת דם אחת – דמו בראשו. וכתוב "ליטרת" בשר, שאם יחתוך מיליגרם יותר או פחות, שוב דמו בראשו. ולפי החוק הוונציאני, מי שמנסה לקפח חיים מחרימים את רכושו לטובת הנפגע וגם ניתן לדונו למוות. בשלב זה, שיילוק מבקש לקבל לפחות אה הקרן, 3000 דוקאטים, ומשיבים לו שעל זה הוא כבר וויתר כאשר דרש את ליטרת הבשר. וכאן מקבלת ביטוי החמלה הנוצרית: הדוג'ה ממתיק את עונש המוות ואנטוניו, בטוב ליבו, מוותר על מחצית רכושו של היהודי, בתנאי שבצוואתו יעביר אותו למי שברח עם בתו, ועוד תנאי יש לו: שיילוק חייב להתנצר, ושיילוק מקבל את כל התנאים. אלמנט אנטישמי נוסף במחזה, זו ההנאה המיוחדת להכות את היהודי בנשקו: הוא ערמומי, מוכיחים לו שהגויים הישרים וההגונים, אם צריך, יודעים להערים - אפילו על היהודי הערמומי. עכשיו ישפוט הקורא, האין "הסוחר מוונציה" מחזה אנטישמי נבזי, שמן הראוי שלעולם לא יוצג ע"י יהודים או בפני יהודים? והאם בין השאלות בנאום המפורסם של שיילוק אינה חסרה השאלה, האם ליהודי אין גם כבוד - כבוד לאומי וגם סתם "כבוד האדם"? הציונות ופרייה מדינת ישראל הם מן הפרויקטים המצליחים ביותר בעת החדשה. ובכל זאת, נראה שבתחום אחד, אולי החשוב שבכולם, נכשלנו: בתיקון קווי אופי מעוותים, פרי אלפי שנות רדיפה והשפלה. אבות הציונות חשבו לתומם, שבארץ ישראל יקום לנו טיפוס אנושי חפשי מתסביכי הגלות, בטוח בעצמו ובעל כבוד עצמי. "סימן שעוד לא הגענו", שרה נעמי שמר, והצגת 'הסוחר מוונציה' ע'י הבימה בלונדון היא סימן שכזה. אליקים העצני * הערך בויקיפדיה העברית - הסוחר מונציה קטגוריה:אליקים העצני